food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Whisky
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Pizza |pairs2 = |paired1 = Cassata |paired2 = |fa1 = Sea Bunny |fa2 = Leaf Ocean Queen |recipe = Braised Lamb |food type = Alcoholic Beverage |birthplace = England |birth year = 15th-16th century |cn name = 威士忌 |personality = Treacherous |height = 182cm |likes1 = Pizza |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Ono Yūki |cvcn = Sun Ye (孙晔) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote= Turning illusion into reality, pain into pleasure, and endings into new beginnings! |bio= A carefree, undisciplined youth with a perpetual twinkle in his eye. On the surface he's a traveling merchant, but actually he's a con artist. Behind this identity, he secretly researches alchemy and is knowledgeable in both alchemy and medicine. He likes excitement but does not enjoy getting dragged into trouble himself, so he usually finds a way to watch the conflicts he stirs up from the sidelines. He's full of lies and avoids showing his true feelings, but if there's something he's interested in, he'll have a strong desire to get it. |food introduction= While there's some dispute about the origins of whisky, one thing agreed upon is that the name means "water of life". Early on it was probably used to stave off chill and dull pain. The earliest ingredients to make the "water of life" are also not clear, but these days whisky has become beloved the world over for its fragrant malty flavor. |acquire = *Events |events = *Mystery Briefcase *Mellow Memory (Step) *Mellow Memory (Super) *Poetic Memory |power = 2560 |atk = 150 |def = 9 |hp = 412 |crit = 1865 |critdmg = 653 |atkspd = 1323 |normaltitle = Equivalent Exchange |normal = A magical circle appears under Whisky, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 180 extra damage. He also starts beating himself up, dealing 7 damage per second to himself for 3s. |energytitle = Funeral Overture |energy = Whisky summons twin snakes, dealing 30 damage per second to himself, lasting 3s. He also deals 100% ATK as damage plus 890 extra damage to the enemy with the highest ATK and reduces the target's energy recovery by 10 pts per second, lasting 3s. |linktitle = Funeral Serpent |link = Whisky summons twin snakes, dealing 36 damage per second to himself, lasting 3s. He also deals 120% ATK as damage plus 1068 extra damage to the enemy with the highest ATK and reduces the target's energy recovery by 15 pts per second, lasting 3s. |pair = Pizza |name = |contract = Attendant, do you know about the law of equivalent exchange? This world always tends toward balance, which means fulfilling a wish requires sacrifice... So, in this moment meeting me... what have you lost? |login = There are two kinds of people in this world: cheaters and the cheated. But... I don't see it that way. Do you know... why that is? |arena = Smells like ice-cold death... even the air seems frozen solid... |skill = This guy is my only possession. |ascend = You don't have to trust me. Just treat me as a chess piece. As long as you use me, heh... |fatigue = If you're willing to lend your body to me, perhaps that would perk me up a bit? |recovering = Attendant, you can look at me like this all you want, but you won't get anything out of it... |attack = As you wish. This chess piece... shall become your sword. |ko = This look is really... ridiculous... |notice = The moment silence is broken is also the moment everything comes to an end. |idle1 = Fear, pain, grief-- the things that make people want to die-- they're also the things that prove you're still alive. |idle2 = You know something? So-called alchemy is a process of death, resurrection, and perfection. If I could make your dreams come true, I would take everything and destroy it, rebuild it, and regrow it, until I've created the future you desire. |idle3 = There is nothing more heinously sinful than people who think themselves good. |interaction1 = Let me teach you lesson one in this life: a guy like me who seems to have no secrets-- that's the least trustworthy kind. |interaction2 = I give you my word, I didn't do anything this time. And as you well know, whether in fist fights or war, people always have their reasons. There's no good or bad in this world, just people trying to exert their wills. |interaction3 = Life always comes with trade-offs. Only death is final. |pledge = You know something? The price of being with me... is that your whole life... you'll be swindled by me. But if you still won't regret it, then rest forever in this dream I've weaved for you! |intimacy1 = No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side, so... you see? My Attendant, you can't leave here... you... can't-- leave-- me.... |intimacy2 = It's only by dragging you into the darkness too that I can always feel at ease with you. |intimacy3 = I always thought the law of equivalent exchange would never be toppled, until I discovered... you have no equivalent in this world. |victory = I am a true businessman. Of course I would never give my opponent the upper hand. |defeat = In the end... there's nothing to see... |feeding = This is truly a shock. You're cooking didn't end up looking like a brick of charcoal? Heh heh... |skin = Slander Scholar |skin quote = Why don't you come over? Are you afraid of something? Or are you blaming me for something? Heh heh... Well, please don't let this scare you, because it means-- the person I want, is you. |skin acquire = Requiem of Time or Knowing Glance |format = jpg }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}